So Small
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Some things are So Small when you realize what they are. Love isn't one of these things, but a trivial fight over it can be. RavenxBB ONESHOT SONGFIC based on Carrie Underwood's "So Small"


Emma: Okay, I am posting two oneshots tonight because I am bored and because I have had these two ideas in my head for forever! Anyways, this is a cute BBxRaven story I got the idea for a few weeks back and it's been like bashing to the front of my mind since then. It's based on the song "So Small" by Carrie Underwood, but it's almost an abstract view on it, versus the view from Carrie Underwood's music video. So, I don't own anything, those who read my writing should know this by now, enjoy the story!

So Small:

Raven glanced up as she heard Beast Boy's laugh echo across the common room. Cyborg was doing his interpretation of Dr. Light from their previous fight and BB and Star were laughing hysterically. Robin was off in his villains' room and Raven was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a thick book. Beast Boy caught her eyes and smiled, softly and turned away before the others could notice. Raven smiled to herself, pulling her hood down and standing to leave the room, she winked at Beast Boy as she disappeared through the sliding door.

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through_

I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith  


Raven waited patiently beside her door, still reading the thick book, when Beast Boy walked casually down the hall. He stopped right in front of her as she closed the book and smirked up at him. He blushed but returned the smile and reached out to touch her cheek with his fingertips.

"You liked the book I got you?" Beast Boy asked cupping her cheek in his hand. Raven leaned against his touch and smiled." I told you, you're a poetry girl and Emily Dickens is like the best poet of all time!" Raven rolled her eyes, and opened her door, Beast Boy followed her in as it shut behind her." You know even if we can't tell them about us, you could try hanging with all of us sometimes, Rae-Rae…"

"I do," Raven said. She sat on her bed, throwing her book on her desk, and Beast Boy sat beside her, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Raven leaned up, eagerly awaiting for him to kiss her, and beast Boy brushed her lips with his." I talk with Star; I even let her take me shopping yesterday! Cyborg and I fix the T-Car, and I talk to him like my older brother. Robin and I are linked mentally, and I am reminded of that every time he tries to check on me mentally. And I even laugh at some of your jokes now… Not to mention our alone time…"

_  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small  


"Rae, I know that," Beast Boy said softly. She leaned up for another kiss, which he gave her without argue, and sighed. He leaned down this time and gave her a passionate kiss, this one was more lingering; Raven felt his tongue trace her lips and she obliged, letting her own tongue trace his mouth, and the planes and crevices she had memorized. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him firmly to her. Raven pulled back first, for air and Beast Boy nuzzled his face into her hair as she buried her own face into his throat." When will we tell them? About us?"

"Soon," Raven promised softly," I just hate to see how they'll react… I mean you know I love my privacy, and if we tell them then Cy's gonna tell the tabloids and we'll have to go public… It all snowballs down to everyone knowing our business an trying to bust into our private time… I don't want that, Gar…"

Beast Boy nodded and kissed her again gently. Raven sighed happily and leaned against his soft touch, smiling softly.

"But what if it wasn't like that?" Beast Boy urged. Raven stared up at him in confusion." What if we told them that we wanted to keep it on the down low? I mean they're our friends, they'll understand… And I'm tired of not being able to hold you and say I love you when I want to… I mean I understand and respect your reasons, but I'm tired of it too… I mean can't we tell? You haven't even told your sister yet!"

"I just can't," Raven said softly. Beast Boy moved from her embrace and she looked at him with a hurt look." Gar? Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"Raven you need to decide whether you're scared for your privacy," Beast Boy said," Or if you're just embarrassed to be with me except when we're alone…"

Raven watched him leave and as her door shut, she closed her eyes, one single tear falling as she covered her mouth in shame.

_  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole_

While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  


Raven didn't come out of her room for two days, Falcon brought her food and she used her bathroom to shower and everything. She wouldn't talk to anyone and Beast Boy was depressed and guilty about what he had done; but he couldn't bring himself to say sorry to Raven. It was on the third day Rave finally came out she walked over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you alone, please?" Raven asked. Her eyes were so wide and full of hurt and fear that Beast Boy almost gave in." Please, Gar, I need to talk with you…"

"If you can't say it in front of our friends," Beast Boy said," Than I don't want to hear it, Rae…"

Beast Boy shrugged off her hand and walked away. Raven closed her eyes and fought the tears that were coming but a few spilled over her cheeks before she opened them and started to cry freely. Everyone was watching her and she cried out stomping her foot.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried." I wasn't ashamed of you! How could I be ashamed of someone who is so amazing! You're so kind, caring, and sweet, I feel like when I'm with you I'm in a dream! Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me… But the fact is that I love you! I never wanted you to think I didn't but I was scared everyone wouldn't understand if we told them we were together!"

_  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

Oh, and when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small!  


Raven covered her eyes as she cried. Beast Boy ran over and scooped her up into his arms, pulling her face up to kiss her roughly on the lips. Raven threw her arms around his neck and held him to her firmly; clinging to him so not to fall. Beast Boy held onto her just as tightly.

_  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

And then you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

"Well, sure as hell didn't see that one coming," Bohusk offered from the couch. Falcon smacked him in the back of the head as she smiled at her sister and Beast Boy." What the hell, Nessa?! I was only trying to help!"

"Sometimes you should keep remarks to yourself, honey," Falcon sighed rolling her eyes," For instance I did not say that Robin and Cyborg owe me fifty bucks each now, because I was so right and BB and my sister were dating, not angry at each other. But, because you have said your errant thoughts, and to mention it again, you guys so owe me!"

Robin and Cyborg sweat dropped and hurriedly made excuses before fleeing the room. Falcon chased after them, white aura flashing as she laughed at them. Bohusk chuckled as he watched them lazily.

"I should probably help them," He said with a smile," But for one thing I'm too damn lazy, and in the end this fight will seem so small in the long run." Star nodded from his other side and chuckled as Falcon tackled Cyborg." And I kind of like my organs intact and don't want them crushed, bruised or removed any time soon by my girlfriend."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Basically random BBxRaven fluff, but I loved writing this oneshot! Please R&R!


End file.
